Milky Way
Milky Way is a barred spiral galaxy, and is the galaxy Earth lives in. Center The center of Milky Way is a super massive black hole by the name of Sagittarius A Stars Milky Way is home to over 400 billion stars, one of which is our Sun. Bio Milky Way is a random, and goofy galaxy, but most of the times he is a normal smiley galaxy, although, he doesn't speak normal, he speaks backwards so not many galaxies can understand him. He is nice, usually friendly, however there are some galaxies he is ripping apart and consuming, those would ether be because of accidents, or they betrayed him. Most of the time because they betrayed him. He isn't respected much ether, his only friends are Andromeda, the Magellanic Clouds, Triangulum, which they don't associate a lot. and Dragonfly 44, his somewhat twin, along with Messier 32, who was once his identical sister, but then she got distorted by Andromeda, but Milky Way still considers her his sister and they still hang out even to this day! Clusters * Omega Centauri * 47 Tucanae * Messier 2 * Messier 3 * Messier 4 * Messier 5 * Messier 9 * Messier 10 * Messier 12 * Messier 13 * Messier 14 * Messier 15 * Messier 19 * Messier 22 * Messier 28 * Messier 30 * Messier 53 * Messier 55 * Messier 56 * Messier 62 * Messier 68 * Messier 69 * Messier 70 * Messier 71 * Messier 72 * Messier 75 * Messier 79 * Messier 80 * Messier 92 * Messier 107 * NGC 288 * NGC 362 * NGC 1261 * NGC 1851 * NGC 2298 * NGC 2419 * NGC 2808 * NGC 3201 * NGC 4147 * NGC 4372 * NGC 4833 * NGC 5053 * NGC 5286 * NGC 5466 * NGC 5634 * NGC 5694 * NGC 5824 * NGC 5897 * NGC 5927 * NGC 5946 * NGC 5986 * NGC 6101 * NGC 6144 * NGC 6139 * NGC 6229 * NGC 6235 * NGC 6256 * NGC 6284 * NGC 6287 * NGC 6293 * NGC 6304 * NGC 6316 * NGC 6325 * NGC 6342 * NGC 6356 * NGC 6355 * NGC 6352 * NGC 6362 * NGC 6366 * NGC 6380 * NGC 6388 * NGC 6397 * NGC 6401 * NGC 6426 * NGC 6440 * NGC 6441 * NGC 6453 * NGC 6496 * NGC 6517 * NGC 6522 * NGC 6528 * NGC 6535 * NGC 6539 * NGC 6540 * NGC 6541 * NGC 6544 * NGC 6553 * NGC 6558 * NGC 6569 * NGC 6584 * NGC 6624 * NGC 6638 * NGC 6642 * NGC 6652 * NGC 6712 * NGC 6717 * NGC 6723 * NGC 6749 * NGC 6752 * NGC 6760 * NGC 6934 * NGC 7006 * NGC 7492 * 2MASS-GC01 * Arp-Madore 1 * Arp-Madore 2 * Arp-Madore 4 * Djorgovski 1 * ESO 224-8 * ESO 452-SC 11 * ESO 456-78 * Koposov 1 * Koposov 2 * Laevens 1 * Liller 1 * Mercer 3 * Palomar 1 * Palomar 2 * Palomar 3 * Palomar 4 * Palomar 5 * Palomar 6 * Palomar 8 * Palomar 10 * Palomar 11 * Palomar 13 * GCl 38 * GCl 50 * PWM 2 * Pyxis globular cluster * Reticulum globular cluster * Ruprecht 106 * Segue 3 * Terzan 1 * Terzan 2 * Terzan 3 * Terzan 4 * Terzan 5 * Terzan 6 * Terzan 9 * Terzan 10 * Terzan 11 * Tonantzintla 2 * UKS 1 * Willman 1 Nebulae * E Nebula * Coalsack Nebula * Cone Nebula * Dark Doodad Nebula * Dark Horse Nebula * Horsehead Nebula * Pipe Nebula * Snake Nebula * Barnard's Loop * NGC 6751 * NGC 6210 * NGC 40 * Ghost of Jupiter Nebulae * Blinking Planetary Nebulae * Dumbbell Nebula * Ring Nebula * Eskimo Nebula * Cat's Eye Nebula * Little Ghost Nebula * Medusa Nebula * Helix Nebula * NGC 7027 * Little Dumbbell Nebula * Owl Nebula * M2-9 * Footprint Nebula * Butterfly Nebula * Abell 39 * Jones-Emberson 1 * Lemon Slice Nebula * Soap Bubble Nebula * IC 2149 * IC 4593 * IC 4997 * Skull Nebula * NGC 1501 * NGC 1514 * NGC 2022 * NGC 2371 * NGC 6572 * NGC 6781 * NGC 6790 * NGC 6881 * NGC 6884 * NGC 6891 * NGC 6905 * Fetus Nebula * Blue Snowball Nebula * Abell 78 * Abell 31 * Soccer Ball Nebula * Hen 2-47 * Red Spider Nebula * NGC 6565 * Bug Nebula * Saturn Nebula * Eight-burst Nebula * NGC 2438 * Retina Nebula * NGC 2440 * Spirograph Nebula * Stingray Nebula * Spiral Planetary Nebula * Ant Nebula * Mz 1 * Shapley 1 * Hourglass Nebula * NGC 3918 * Fleming 1 * Southern Owl Nebula * IC 4191 * IC 4634 * IC 4637 * Robin's Egg Nebula * NGC 1535 * NGC 2792 * NGC 4361 * NGC 5307 * NGC 5315 * NGC 5882 * Box Nebula * NGC 6326 * NGC 6563 * NGC 6629 * Phantom Streak Nebula * Little Gem Nebula * Abell 36 * Boomerang Nebula * Bubble Nebula * California Nebula * Cave Nebula * Crescent Nebula * Double Helix Nebula * Eagle Nebula * Elephant's Trunk Nebula * Carina Nebula * Flame Nebula * Gum Nebula * Heart Nebula * Lagoon Nebula * North America Nebula * Omega Nebula * Orion Nebula * Pistol Nebula * Rosette Nebula * Running Chicken Nebula * Soul Nebula * Tarantula Nebula * Trifid Nebula * Witch Head Nebula * Messier 43 * Messier 78 * NGC 248 * NGC 249 * NGC 256 * NGC 261 * NGC 1435 * NGC 1491 * NGC 1579 * NGC 1714 * NGC 1715 * NGC 1788 * NGC 1931 * Sh2-279 * NGC 1999 * NGC 2014 * NGC 2023 * Ghost Head Nebula * NGC 2174 * NGC 2261 * Pencil Nebula * NGC 3576 * NGC 3603 * NGC 6188 * NGC 6193 * NGC 6334 * NGC 6357 * NGC 6559 * NGC 6589 * NGC 6590 * NGC 6914 * NGC 7129 * Calabash Nebula * Egg Nebula * Frosty Leo Nebula * Gomez's Hamburger * Cotton Candy Nebula * Water lily nebula * IRAS 22036+5306 * Westbrook Nebula * IRAS 13208-6020 * IRAS 20068+4051 * LL Pegasi * IRAS 19024+0044 * IRAS 17163-3907 * Minkowski's Butterfly * Sagittarius A East * Simeis 147 * IC 443 * W50 * Vela Supernova Remnant * Kesteven 79 * Cygnus Loop and Veil Nebula * G299.2-2.9 * Puppis A * G306.3-0.9 * RCW 103 * SN 185 * W49B * SN 1006 * Crab Nebula * G350.1-0.3 * SN 1181 * RX J0852.0-4622 * SN 1572 * Kepler's Supernova * Cassiopeia A * G1.9+0.3 * SNR E0519-69.0 * 3C 58 Gallery Milky Way Galaxy.png Birth of Milky Way.png|Birth of Milky Way Sagittarious Dwarf(Before being ripped apart) Capture.png|Sagittarious Dwarf joining the Milky Way Milkdromeda Collision About To Happen.png|Milky Way about to collide with Andromeda Messier 87 and others.png|Messier 87 compared to Andromeda, Milky Way, Whirlpool, Triangulum, and Small Magellanic Cloud Tumbnails0011.png Milky Way Galaxy Late 2018.png Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Galaxy Category:Barred Spiral Category:Local Group Category:Spiral